


Ordnung muss sein

by joouheika



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-02
Updated: 2015-04-02
Packaged: 2018-03-20 20:15:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3663528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joouheika/pseuds/joouheika
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This probably wasn't how Levi should have gone about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ordnung muss sein

Hanji had been telling him how it’d been odd.

And if he knew anything?

Recently Eren had his physical and she saw some peculiar things she didn’t like, though they were healing- bruises that could not have been from a fall or even training, cuts that were too deep (but not anymore because of how fast he typically healed so thinking that, how terrible had they been from the start?). He’d not averted his eyes from hers when she asked what this was all about, fascinated by the steam rising from his body as if reminded he should be healed- his body was trying its best to do so- and cover up whatever had happened.

Perhaps will is a very important factor?

And encouragement from his superiors?

Levi had seen some of it with his own eyes, that mar at the corner of Eren’s mouth that wouldn’t go away, how it hurt him to move too quickly, he flinched more than usual as is particular when told to do something on the double, and when asked by Levi what was taking him so long he merely apologised, said it was nothing, and his ears grew this hot dark red Levi could not ignore.

He cannot ignore this.

It’s great luck they’re coming back from the market of the town over, having returned their horses to their stalls, they decide to walk through a part of headquarters they don’t typically do, just to check around since their absence. It’s mainly lower ranks that work in this area. Outer security and menial tasks though they all have their share of those. It is dusk and the sky a familiar red that’s unsettling to Levi, who’s still thinking on the issue. Hanji is holding a lantern suggesting she light it in case night falls faster than anticipated. Levi makes a barb about her crappy eyesight and she tells him he won’t be long behind her considering they’re not too far apart in age (though she’s always not had the best of eyesight even as a kid to be honest… and hold on, Levi is older than her-)

It’s by walking through this area that they come upon a shack, a workshop, where leather is being finished and worked on, for the straps of their gear. Some 3D maneuver gear stored away at the side of a wall, the door to such a place is partially open and it’s from there Hanji and Levi hear it.

Bragging.

The group within.

Don’t they know more than their comrades?

Don’t they know more than anyone else?

That ultimate weapon that their superiors so watched over, weren’t really watching over such a thing carefully, otherwise how else would they have gotten away with it?

This.

How they wanted to test just how strong that thing was, that monster, that freak- he wasn’t strong at all.

At first he’d struggled, he’d even got lucky and managed to get a couple of them on the ground, but how many had there been of them? Five? Seven? (They count around the room, all of them present!) After they held him down he hadn’t been able to do anything! So much for an all powerful weapon! If he was so strong he should have been able to take them all on!

Details of what they’d done.

He’d asked for it.

Some prouder than the others.

If he hadn’t called out to them like that then they wouldn’t have had the opportunity, what a stupid thing to get mad over, that-

And it all makes sense.

-stupid beast.

At that moment Hanji had followed Levi as he pushed the partially open door further, the resounding creak of badly needed to be oiled hinges loudly cuts across the boasting of who had landed the most hits, who had shed the most blood- it interrupts and is looked abruptly upon. Late is the hour.

They all turn their eyes on who might have overheard their conversation.

Their jabbering, lackwit talk.

Levi steps into the shack and Hanji follows, closing that door that creaks all the same as she shuts it. Locks it.

Levi speaks. His tone of voice not betraying what he feels but the movement of his body does. Careful, measured, ready and predatory. If a barrage of titans started bowling their way now they’d be annihilated in a flash.

“Someone should really do something about that door, though I suppose none of you will be able to handle even that along with wiping your own asses when I’m through with you.”

It’s a thin line, a thin thread, ready to snap, not taunt wire or measured steel. Hanji can feel her own blood boiling so for Levi it must be unbearable. Hanji hasn’t seen Levi this angry since he’d first joined the Survey Corps. There’d been many more rumors about him then than now, considering he is from the underground. 

She knows which rumors are true and which ones are not.

In a place that there is no light, as this shack soon knows a tinge of as the sun sets and the only light is not that of the candles that had flickered out upon the shutting of the door but the lantern in her hand she dimly sets- in the underground there are all sorts of people.

Ones who have never known what it’s like to be human.

For these soldiers that are their so called own to treat Eren so-

No it isn’t even that.

Even Levi doesn’t consider Eren entirely human.

But she knows even though he may never speak of it, like from the movement of his body are the telltale signs, to Levi human life is to be protected and cherished, but to people like him that aren’t entirely human- they have a duty. They have to fight. And to those who fight aside him- to Eren who is a monster like him- 

After Levi speaks Hanji steps to the side, she’d pat him on the back and wish him all the luck but he doesn’t need any of that. If anything every single fuck in this room needs a miracle, because who knows when Levi will be through with them? The bloodlust coming from him is almost tangible it can be tasted, they can taste it as they swallow and sweat and stare at Levi. The hell he’s about to unleash on them has not been seen since his days in the underground.

Those that have wronged him.

To those that have wronged that he protects.

Levi unbuttons his mantle.

For a moment she thinks, looking upon him, he’ll just discard his mantle to the floor but it’s dirty here, and all in all he’s taking his mantle off because he doesn’t want to dirty it, he sighs. And hands it to her. Amazing considering he’s usually bitching at her to take a bath more than once a month (which is not true! She bathes more often than that!) She starts to tuck it away in her pack knowing it’s not entirely safe in her hands when he turns his gaze to her for a moment. She sees all the promises of violence he will no doubt keep tonight in that one glance as he tells her-

“Eren will be disappointed further in his superior officer who can’t even take care of a stupid piece of clothing.”

Hanji remembers, Levi had said it before. Eren had wept when he and Erwin had presented him his mantle- with its Wings of Freedom- how he’d wanted to join the Survey Corps since he was a little boy even though he is still so young, still a boy-

Levi has taken but one step when someone fucks up even further, seeing that Levi has turned away from them for even one moment, as if he still can’t see them, and thinks they can approach him. There’s a resounding crack as ribs are broken, no one had even seen the kick, only the aftermath. Some run to the door but Hanji has set up a table to shield herself from the blood that flies (can’t have Levi blaming her for being messy when he’s gunna be at fault), goggles pulled over her glasses, she’s barring the door. While to some this may look like she’s avoiding the conflict this is very much not so. 

With everyone’s focus on Levi they’d not taken much note of her, indiscreetly spilling some lantern oil on the floor, slicking it up, along with tossing a few other miscellaneous items in the walkway that are typical in a workshop like this, those who come her way trying to escape Levi as he begins to tear into them one by one, two by two, however many of them that unfortunately get into his line of motion- trip and fall over her table, trying to reach the door she’s blocked the way to.

She could have waited she realises, the blood Levi is spilling from these meatbags would have made the floor tricky without her wasting the lantern fuel. While Levi can see with no difficulty in the dark, it’s true, she does have some trouble. Rummaging in her bag, pockets. She can’t find her wrench at a time like this?

She may not pack as hard a punch as Levi does but she can still land one- ouch! It’s been a while since she’s punched a human before, there’s rather a difference isn’t there? Getting excited about comparing how it feels to beating up titans to humans, Hanji soon gets a little carried away.

But not as much as Levi.

They’d called Eren a monster but there is no doubt in their minds now who the real monster is.

Uncountable broken fingers, jaws, those on the floor can’t move their legs and anyone who’d thought they’d take up sword will never, not with that arm, again. There’s wailing and weeping, some begging that is abruptly silent when a windpipe is stepped upon. There’s a deal of blood on Levi’s boots but not his hands, not yet, the least of the damaged are cowering in the corner with minimal injury (for now) when it is considered, of the boaster, the bragger, the one who’d landed the most hits it was said, he had said, on that freak-

He’s going to look like a freak when this is all over, if he survives. 

Hanji had told Levi in detail what she’d seen on Eren’s body and Levi hits, kicks each of those places and more, making sure each crack is resounding, satisfying, devastatingly. When a knife is pulled on him, he’s annoyed he has to touch such a dirty handle, he’s appalled by how blunt the blade is, disgusted they’d dared used this, they’d dared gone near, they’d dared touched Eren-

But Levi cuts deeply with that shitty knife, deeper than they could and had, and twisting, he knows how to make it hurt the most. 

There’s blood on his uniform, but not as much blood on Hanji’s, fuck that shitty pair of glasses is cackling, she’d found not her wrench but pliers. Even better. There’s definitely not going to be any knocks on the door in concern after that. He supposes he should be glad.

Being interrupted when taking out scum is irritating.

He thinks.

As if he’s not already pissed beyond reason.

He’d saved his mantle from the stains but it’s going to be a bitch cleaning the rest of his uniform he soon must admit, not stopping, unable to stop when someone is still moving, still looking, still daring to cry or breathe or speak.

There’s some blood on his knuckles that is his own, the skin torn and worn from wailing on all these foul pigs who dare ask for something like mercy, who dare make an idle threat as if they’ll ever see the light of day again.

A couple of them have wet themselves and Levi isn’t sure the faces of the ones that’d gotten into Hanji’s hands are recognizable anymore. Not wanting to be out done by her he tosses the crap knife to the floor and looks over the gear along the wall, breaking more bones of another hand that’d tried to grab at him, the knife, something, don’t move. The next who moves- who even can move-

Levi unsheathes one of the swords.

Noting that the blade is dull here too.

For a moment all he sees is red and it’s not because of the floor. 

Levi steps over to the bragger, in the worse shape, the one who’d harmed Eren the most.

He’d been on his knees, some prostrating that is of no use to someone like Levi.

For you to be in this situation with him to begin with, there will be no end to your misery.

There’s more blood, some coughing, he’s wet himself.

Levi holds the blade at his chest.

Above the heart.

Ready to drive it through.

No one moves.

“Scum. Do you not know the punishment for damaging Survey Corps’ property?”

Breathing.

“For slander of a superior officer?”

Heaving.

“Did you not understand the oath you took when you joined? To give up your heart?”

Hanji looks up sharply, dropping the no longer moving sack of flesh in her hands. These are not words Levi might say but rather another, that bruised boy they are so angry over, that Levi is surely about to kill because of.

Levi presses the tip of the blade into the bruised flesh.

“I’m going to confirm now. If it’s there. You gave it up so it shouldn’t be.”

Sobbing.

Finger slicks with blood as they cut themselves along the blade, trying to stop Levi who is pushing it, slowly, slowly, slowly, slowly, slowly-

Levi’s voice is almost quiet, though they can all hear him, even above the pounding hearts in their breasts that shouldn’t be there that Levi is sure to cut out from them. All. Soon. They’d not a heart to begin with to do what they did. Levi is sure to teach them this final lesson if nothing else before sending them all to hell.

This is already hell.

“I should take you all into the woods and have that so called freak show you something other than this mercy you’re begging for. Shit for brains, cowards, you dumb fuckers, traitors, you dare ask me for mercy when that monster you called _weak_ could have decided at any time to devour you? All of us? Did you think about that? Course not. Not a lick of sense in any of ya. Shall we go now? I will get that monster right away. Sure he’ll be happy to see you all again. How would ya like to be chewed and spat out one by one before the other?”

Levi stops pushing the blade in.

He looks at the shit on the edge of this blade.

The terror in his eyes beyond that which Levi’s ever seen outside the walls.

Levi tells him.

“I’ll have him save you for last.”

There’s a foul smell.

Shit has shat.

\--

They are in Erwin’s office, a thorough lecture to both of them after they’d washed the blood off themselves and changed into not blood splattered clothing. It feels a little weird to be scolded out of uniform Hanji is musing as Erwin frowns at her. Then Levi. Asking them why they did what they did. It could have all been dealt with carefully. This is a lot of trouble they’ll be going through.

Erwin has the files out for each soldier involved in the incident on his desk, though some of their faces don’t match the picture any longer.

There are rules… protocol.

That is expected of them.

It all could have been taken care of had they come to see him, without the amount of people that do know knowing. It’s a hindrance. 

Levi has his arms crossed, his legs folded over the other, he’s glaring at Erwin.

“I don’t disagree with you Erwin. We could have taken better action, but the action we took was the best at the time. In the long run this should still work out. It serves as a warning to whoever else might think having a jolly ol’ time is worth it.”

Levi is talking about anyone trying to approach Eren.

Erwin looks over the files, sighing.

“You may think that but it’s me who has to deal with making sure this incident isn’t exaggerated and your reputation isn’t defamed.”

Levi really looks like he doesn’t give a shit.

Hanji looks between the two of them trying not to smile. Erwin was saying all this, but even to those wrapped up in infirmary and not a cell like some of the others- he was already writing up the papers for each of these troops and a few more trusted individuals- to make sure this lot goes on their very special expedition that only they could do, outside the walls.

Erwin would have done this had they not done what her and Levi did first but instead just reported to him, despite that many of them can’t move without assistance this seems a little harsh but-

Erwin is speaking.

“We’ll see to all of them again.”

Erwin is tapping on one of the files, then another. Indicating.

“These two are infiltrators from the Military Police, there may be others. Before they’re seen off beyond the wall I want them interrogated.”

“Leave it to us!” Hanji is saying, chipper- she peers at the desk to the files, sees one of them is one’s whose face she otherwise would not remember had it not been from the photo- but memory is a funny thing- “Say, if Levi is tired. I can have Moblit assist me. He only seems like the type to faint around blood but give him some whiskey and he’s raring to go!”

Erwin hands her the files.

“Very well. Have Moblit assist you. I want to see what information can be had before they’re disposed of.”

Hanji is nodding, least with this, Erwin seems less pissed at them. Or rather only her. Though she knows he’s boiling with rage too over the matter, he appears cool as always on the surface. He wants to talk more. How it even happened to begin with. How Eren had been alone for the incident to occur- why had the incident occurred-

She’s told to do her duty and is dismissed.

Levi is still in the room talking to Erwin as she leaves.

She wishes him luck this time, patting his shoulder as she leaves.

\--

Levi had been lenient.

It had been his mistake.

Levi had sent Eren off to do a few errands, that when completed he was to see Hanji for his physical.

Levi had left him alone, given the area he’d be going through familiar ones he went through every day with Levi or another of his squad.

Levi trusts Eren, but should have remembered he did not trust many others.

Today after some distance, Levi goes down into the dungeons where Eren is residing in, given strict orders from the Commander to remain in his cell unless escorted or ordered otherwise from him, Hanji or Levi.

It’s been like this for weeks now since the incident. Erwin had ordered it so as to assess the feelings and actions of others in the Survey Corps and what is to be done to take care of any unsavory responses that might be an inconvenience if left alone, that and if there may be immediate backlash from the Military Police. 

Eren looks up from the book he’d been reading, probably from Hanji since it must get boring down here with no one yelling at him to do stuff right! The lantern is hers, Levi recognises it.

Eren closes his book on seeing Levi, rising to attention despite his casual garb. He’d been told to stay in by someone who’d been here earlier in the day. The blankets that’d been covering his legs, pile up on the bed in Eren’s attempt to salute as quickly as possible.

Levi holds a hand out to signal Eren should be at ease, he motions for him to sit again, those blankets pulled over his lap, as Levi walks to his bedside. Closing behind him the door of bars of Eren’s cell, making sure it clicks.

Levi hands over what he’d been carrying, a bouquet of flowers. Practically shoving them against Eren’s chest who takes them in mild confusion. He’ll bring down a vase and some water later, when he brings Eren his meal for the evening. Hanji must have brought lunch when she brought this book. Eren is not far into it.

The marker tucked into it looks a little fancy… maybe the book is from Erwin…

Eren is looking over the flowers, amazed. Hyacinths a deep indigo, probably picked from the fields since they’re not common in the market if his memory served him well…

Before he can stutter out any thanks Levi speaks.

“How is your body doing?”

Eren considers it.

Levi draws up the chair by the night stand to Eren’s bedside and sits. Hands folded on the other. Resting on his lap.

When Eren tells Levi there is nothing to worry about, Levi still has him set the flowers aside and show him. Eren lifting up his shirt so Levi can examine and touch at his chest and back, indeed not a bruise or a scar upon him, thanks to his powers. It seems the rest of him as well is like that. All seems to be fine, all but the small bruise still at the corner of Eren’s mouth that Levi can’t help but look at.

Eren is smiling slightly. When Levi asks what’s amusing, Eren is nervous as he tells Levi-

“You reminded me of my father a little just then. He’s a doctor, I may have mentioned before. He was always patching me up and checking on me when I was hurt or sick… or he thought I was.”

Eren almost laughing, at the memory. There’s something in Levi’s throat.

“If the problem wasn’t so serious he wouldn’t give me medicine but just kiss it better.”

When Levi doesn’t say anything Eren continues. With difficulty. He’s holding onto the flowers, pressing his face close to them to inhale what fragrance there is. Softly, slight. Before as if finding courage by the fragrance, by the fact that Levi had brought them to him in consideration.

“…if I’ve offended you by saying that please forget what I just said.”

When Levi doesn’t say anything once more Eren tries to apologise, worried further-

Levi interrupts.

Eren looking in alarm as Levi brings his head to his enclosed hands, his elbows on his knees, as he hunches over. Disgusted by himself. He hangs his head there as he speaks.

“It is not you who should be asking for forgiveness Eren. But me.”

He refutes himself.

“No, I shouldn’t ask for your forgiveness. I don’t deserve it.”

Eren is still. Looking in shock at Levi’s ashamed form.

It is something Eren has never seen before. There’s panic in his voice.

“Corporal Levi… I don’t understand at all! What are you talking about?”

Levi raises his head to look at Eren, unable to not look at him any longer, not with how Eren’s voice calls out to him, almost demanding- his eyes on him.

Levi tells him plainly. Cold and hollow unlike before.

“I have failed my duty to you.”

Eren looks from him to the flowers Levi had presented him, not meaning get well, not meaning to cure illness, not even for luck, he knows from his mother who loves flowers and grew them what they really mean. Corporal Levi is a liar then- ‘don’t forgive him’ when these flowers are asking for forgiveness.

Eren looks back to Levi sharply.

“…sir I still don’t understand what you are speaking of. If you could only explain further then… we can do something… about it…”

Eren would forgive anything of him.

Levi already knows.

He reaches out his hand, cups Eren’s cheek, his chin, running his thumb over the mar by Eren’s lips that still remains. Hating it, wondering over it, why it remains, how it had gotten there, who had done it, and all the heat of before rushes back to him, his anger, his disgust, he knows already this as well. The answer. It’s here because of him. If he had only been more careful as he should have been, if he had not felt it too constraining to not allow Eren not one minute to himself, if only he had watched Eren the whole time as he’d wanted-

He runs his thumb from the bruise there to over Eren’s bottom lip, Eren’s mouth is parted, and soft. Levi feels himself shudder as Eren makes no move to push his hand away. Nor he, as he leans forward, eyes on Eren’s mouth the whole while. Drawing his mouth close to Eren’s- Levi hears the crinkle of the paper around the flowers he’d given to Eren, the bouquet being clutched tightly in his hands. Eren’s eyes suddenly closed and shut tight.

Levi leans back from Eren. Sitting, settling against the seat of the chair, it creaking.

Eren opens his eyes, confusion on every feature.

Levi asks him, turned away from him, least he look and be tempted again to touch Eren. To kiss him.

He has to resist looking as Eren begins to speak, almost softly, with difficulty, as if he might cry. Voice thick with emotion.

“It’s really not your fault. I’d been passing them on my way to Ms Hanji’s when I’d overheard some of their conversation… I didn’t like what they were saying so I started fighting with them… and then they dragged me into a building I wasn’t familiar with… and it escalated from there.”

Levi recalls as he’d stained his boots what was being spat at him, how it wasn’t their fault, because that monster had told them-

“Why did you do it?”

Levi is asking him, still not looking, but he soon is as he hears Eren suck in a breath, tight and pained.

Enraged.

The feelings from that day rising back to the surface, and scorching, overflowing. Eren is clutching at his heart, his shirt bunched in his fist as Eren grits his teeth.

Furious.

“I couldn’t forgive them. I wouldn’t forgive them. They were calling you all these horrible things… all because you look after me… saying you were… some sort of pervert that sleeps with children because children are small like you… that you’re just some… faggot who gets off from young boys… they said… all this and… were laughing…”

Levi is staring now at Eren’s bloodthirsty face, as his anger overtakes him and his breathing turns heavy, his eyes bright like another time Levi had met Eren in a dungeon.

Like titans-

Eren had wanted to kill those men.

“They were saying all this even after all you’ve done! Even though no one else is working as hard as you are to eradicate the titans and save humanity! They said all those things even after all _you’ve done for me_ -”

Eren’s fury has broke and what remains is shame and frustration, for Eren had been unable to fight them and win, and instead had gotten beaten and had inconvenienced the Corporal even further. There are tears running down his face, hot and clear, that he doesn’t bother to wipe away. Levi can’t stop himself. He presses a hand on the bed, over Eren’s leg, his thigh, squeezing at it as he leans forward to cup at Eren’s face again, rubbing at those tears with a thumb. Some falling against his cheek, smeared across his skin as Eren lets the bouquet of flowers lay on his lap, his arms wrapping around Levi’s torso to fist at the wings on his back. Drawing him close as Eren leans his face to Levi’s. Levi kisses him.

He tastes some of Eren’s tears, some having slid over his mouth from the change in position, from the motion. Levi kisses Eren softly, tenderly, a hand cupping the back of his head to support him as Eren clings to him, opens his mouth to him- his Eren who wanted to defend him and protect him when it’d been Levi who failed in doing that for him-

Guiltily, Levi draws his mouth away from Eren’s. Eren is panting a little, his eyes closed again, the lashes moist and glistening, long on his cheeks. Levi feels himself start to grow hard. Not all that’d been said about him had been false, not when it’s Eren clutching onto him, trying to draw him closer. Levi wants to push Eren against his bed and take him. Eren flinches from how hard Levi’s grip has turned on his thigh. The hand at the back of his head, slid to his neck. Levi pulls himself off of Eren. Pushing only his shoulders down and drawing the blankets up over his lap. Eren is looking on him bewildered, lost, momentarily, his mouth still parted and though Levi had tried to be gentle there’s another bruise now.

They both look away from the other. Eren has taken up holding his flowers, hiding his redden, tear stained face behind them.

Levi hears himself swallow. He won’t sit back down again, he has to remain standing, because he should leave. Eren is using the sleeves of his shirt to rub at what tears remain on his face, and instead of scolding him Levi berates himself for not giving Eren his handkerchief.

Levi rubs some of his fingers together, knowing why.

He’d wanted to wipe them away himself-

Eren manages to find his voice again.

“Really, thank you sir. For the flowers.”

Levi has to turn away again as he rationalises with himself over why he can’t push Eren against his bed and have him. Why he can’t kiss him anymore than he had (and shouldn’t the one he had to begin with), why he can’t have Eren’s hands not clutching at his coat but the skin of his back, nails digging in there as Levi kisses him all over and enters him, why he can’t have Eren calling his name over and over- and Levi sees it, what he can’t stop looking at.

The bruise at the corner of Eren’s mouth.

Almost the deep colour as the flowers he’d brought.

Eren is lonely right now and vulnerable.

If he sleeps with Eren now he’d be no better than the scum he’d taken care of.

Levi leaves the cell, returning much longer than it should have taken him to get a vase and water for the flowers, along with Eren’s meal for dinner, heaping with red meat. Eren needs the iron and it’s another apology.

Looking at his flowers now in a vase on his nightstand.

Eren asks Levi.

Not taking a single bite of his meal, it’s going to grow cold.

“What happened to those men?”

Eren is still looking at the flowers and Levi wants to order him to look at him.

“Men?” Levi echoes.

Eren finally looks from the flowers but it’s at his lap, avoiding the meal before him. That his gaze turns.

Levi continues. Nonchalant.

“What is it that you’re talkin’ about? It’d been beasts, pretending to be human _that’d been dealt with_. It’s all taken care of.”

Levi crosses his arms, still standing, a ways from Eren after making his delivery.

Leaning against a wall.

Eren had turned to look at him just as Levi had turned to look away from him.

Scowling now, snapping in irritation.

“Can you hurry up and eat already? I have to take your tray back upstairs.”

Eren eats every bite.

\--

It is weeks more until it’s decided Eren can leave his cell, and many more until he’s allowed to leave the building of HQ, but when the time comes he insists on Levi taking him to where he picked the flowers.

It’s a little ways and closer to the wall than they should be getting, but the flowers grow in the shadow of the wall.

Eren runs straight ahead, after demounting from his horse, the dirt kicked up beneath his boots as he gets straight to the matter. Indigo, blue, pink, red, and white, amongst them. Levi had gathered Eren forgiveness, what he wanted. 

Levi demounts from his horse as well but walks after Eren, careful of the dirt, soft where the flowers grow, easy to see from the spacing between the blossoms.

It’s an overflowing amount that Eren heaps excitedly into Levi’s arms who doesn’t drop a single stalk.

Every one of the flowers are red.

To Corporal Levi who protects him

Eren had gathered what he wanted as well.

He wants to protect Levi, defend him, though he’d failed once-

A wind picks up and some of the flowers manage to fall to their feet.

Levi is looking at Eren, all the flowers in his arms aside the ones that had fallen and the one Eren suddenly bends to pick, not red, but blue.

Sincerely Eren tells him, folding the flower in his grasp, just the one-

“Corporal Levi. I will forgive you only under one condition.”

Eren points with his free hand at his mouth.

“If you’ll kiss it better, like my father might.”

It is then Levi sees that the bruise at the edge of Eren’s mouth has finally healed. Hadn’t Levi kissed him before too? Selfish brat.

Still Levi replies.

“Understood. Eren. But you better keep to your word.”

Eren closes his eyes as Levi leans forward, the flowers falling from his arms between them as Levi folds Eren into his embrace, supposing Eren doesn’t have to keep to his word since Levi definitely doesn’t kiss him like his father might.


End file.
